


Forget Solitaire

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Oneshot, Pep Talk, Self-Esteem Issues, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been a while since Hiyori and Iku have spent the night together. Innocent fun and serious conversations insue~
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya & Tono Hiyori
Kudos: 2





	Forget Solitaire

**Author's Note:**

> Too many times have we seen lesbians/wlw depicted over sexually. Too much lesbian sex, not enough actual lesbian day to day life!! Enjoy!!

“Heya, Iku!“ Hiyori exclaimed with enthusiasm as she entered my apartment without knocking.

“Hi, why are you holding groceries? I have food here?“ I cocked my eyebrow. She really spoils me sometimes. Not going to complain though, I enjoy being spoiled, but I refuse to admit that aloud.

She ignored me and made her way to the counter in my tiny kitchen space. Hiyori set the bags down and she turned to me with her smile still plastered to her face. “I’m staying the night, we can have some fun!”

“Fun?“ I replied bluntly. I don’t know if I’m on board just yet, but I’m rather intrigued.

“Yeah! We’ve been practicing so much we haven’t really had a night to ourselves in a minute! I miss your relaxing presence.“ With that said, she walked a few steps closer to me and placed her palm on my face to cup my cheek. “You’re so cute.“

What Hiyori had planned was unbeknownst to me. I’m sure she had everything written down in a planner or something. She was so organized with her routine, I’m pretty envious of it. I just follow what I feel, Hiyori makes plans even weeks in advance. All of it admirable but I could never do that.

“What are you gonna do?“ I asked.

“We.“ She stated flatly, then adding “We will be doing many things! I have ideas! When was the last time we just hung out and played with each others’ hair with snacks? When? Come on take a guess?“

I pondered, I really had no idea, so I just shrugged. It really must have been a couple months though. Training and practicing really eats up our alone time since we also still hang out with Haru and the others as well, quite often too. The company of multiples is nice to both of us, we really learned a lot recently. But just the two of us? I cannot recall.

“Do you wanna make some food with me or do you want me to just do it?“ Hiyori started taking things out of the bags, “It’s up to you!“

“I wanna help, even if it’s just watching you in support.“ I stood beside her directly. She laughed at my statement.

And that’s what I did, I watched her make some food. Wash the food, cut ingredients, cook them and put them on the plates. She also brought simple snack foods for later. But a small meal is needed.

“What is on your mind?“ She said as we sat down to eat.

“Mine? Why? Aren’t you the one with the plans?“ I ask, taking a bite. The dish she made had a sweet flavor. She gets my taste, and I am appreciative of that.

Hiyori frowned at my words, loosening her body she just sighed and replied, “I meant you seem a little spaced, what are you thinking about?”

Oh? That’s what she meant? She’s never been good with words or socializing. Then again, neither have I. So I can’t judge.

“I’m not thinking about anything.“ Was all I could muster as I shoveled the food she made into my mouth.

I’m really not thinking about much, my brain feels empty. She just laughs at my reply saying it’s typical of me. Does she think I don’t think? Is that an insult? 

“Shut up.“ 

“Make me!“

We stare at each other as we eat almost competitively. Our gazes are locked. 

“Oh.“ She softened her physique and reached her arm out to my face, “You got food next to your mouth.“ She smiled as she wiped her finger on my face.

I could tell I was blushing. I couldn’t help it, she’s so cute. Her finger was soft, I felt my heart skip. Staring blankly at her, my competitive gaze soften fully like I had just seen a ghost all I could get out of my mouth was an awkward thank you.

“You’re so adorable, Iku!“ Hiyori laughed again. This time the space between us felt heavenly. She really is amazing. Her smile, her laugh, her humor, her aura is so relaxing and I treasure it, truly.

“You’re adorable, too!” I spat out, almost desperately. I tried to reciprocate the good feeling she poured over me but I just seemed too try-hard. Again, making her laugh. How am I also so bad at words?

“When you’re finished eating I’ll wash the dishes,” She said this while laughs still slowly escaped her. I’m still blushing.

As she washed the dishes I decided to get dressed in even more comfy clothes. Heading to my room and opening a drawer I find a set of PJs she recently bought me. I smile and put them on and grab another set for her. She’s bigger than me in every aspect. Hiyori’s definitely curvier than me and our height difference is about 6 inches so I grabbed one of my oversized sweats. She often jokes that her bigger chest is made for me to use as a pillow, which I can’t disagree with, I won’t verbally agree though.

“Hiyori when you’re done you can wear these sweats, I’ll put them on the couch in my room!” I yell from my room.

“I’m almost done, I’ll be in there in probably 1 minute and 30 seconds.” She replied.

Wow, specific much? Typical Hiyori. Always so smart and analytical. It’s endearing actually.

She finished and made her way into my room, I’m laying on my bed on my back just staring at the ceiling.

“You already ready for sleep? I had so much planned!” Hiyori noted as she started taking her day clothes off.

“Have some dignity! Go to the bathroom!” I cover my face, hiding my red face.

“Iku, we’ve seen each other naked so many times. Don’t be so shy.” She continued undressing.

The sweats looked adorable on her, they were a great color for her. I’m happy she fit them well.

“So, I love your hair, you know that though. I was hoping to braid it!” She said as she sat on my bed and looked down at me, as I still laid on my back. “I’ve never seen you with a braid and I think you’d look gorgeous.”

My heart skipped, I felt my face get a little warm. Her compliments always make me feel so sweet. Anyone else could compliment me and I’d feel weird or doubt them but her compliments are sincere and real. Maybe my insecurities make me doubt everyone’s compliments? ‘Your swimming is amazing’ 'you’re so pretty’ 'wow, you’re so smart’ none of it feels true unless it’s from Hiyori’s lips.

“Okay, I’ll allow you to braid it.” I sit up and cross my legs. 

She made cute happy noises and grabbed things from her bag, a brush, spray and a cute bow. Hiyori started brushing my hair and at first, it was a little tangled so it hurt a bit but she kept up apologies until it was easier to brush.

“You know, your hair has me envious. I’ve always wanted wavy hair, and your hair is a gorgeous color.” She started putting nice smelling spray in it and then brushed it once more.

“Yeah, I like your color too. Wavy hair isn’t always what it’s cracked up to be, though.” Honestly, it gets ratted so easily. My hair is also pretty thick and so that doesn’t help it either.

Starting the braiding process, Hiyori started humming. I just closed my eyes and listened to her soft voice. Everything about this set up is relaxing. I’m thankful she’s in my life and that we’re together. Luckily, everyone in my life is okay with us being together, too.

Being a lesbian can be scary because you never know who will hate you. Luckily, most people in my life are actually gay or bi. It’s weird? We flock together? Even before we know each other like that. It’s nice though. It’s for the best.

“Do you want me to curl your hair, Hiyori?” I asked her and turned to see her reaction, her face lighting up. How cute!

“Yes!!” Her face made my night. She was so adorable.

Continuing her braiding she kept up her humming and her demeanor was a ray of sunshine.

“I’m almost done~” She hummed that too. Her singing voice is very pretty.

“Do you think it’ll suit me?” I asked.

“Everything suits you, you’re beautiful in every aspect. Nothing looks bad on you Iku, you could wear a garbage bag and rock it.” Hiyori giggled. I’m not too offended, but what the hell was that comment?

“I love you Hiyori, but, what the fuck?” I sigh laughed out of pity for her comment.

“I only speak the truth, Iku. Anyways I’m… done!” She clipped the bow where she tied off the braid. It was my favorite color also.

“Wow, it’s really nice,” I commented.

“I think you look stunning! You gotta wear braids more often, Iku! I’m serious!” She put her hands on my shoulders. Her pleas conveying to me loud and clear. It must suit me.

“I’ll curl your hair, wait, I have a curling iron. I never use it, it was Natsu-nee-chan’s and she gave it to me as a hand-me-down gift.” I slowly get up and make my way to my bathroom and grab it out of the small drawer along with heat resistant spray to not damage her hair. When I come back her hair is down and she pats the bed.

“I am so excited! Brush my hair, Iku!!” Her smile, again, brighter than the sun.

I sat down and she faced away from me and I started brushing her hair, which was really easy. Since her hair is straight it took like a minute, she protested a bit though. “Brush it more. I love it!” I complied even though she had no knots left.

“I’m really happy!” She spoke with so much enthusiasm I almost wanted to cry.

Her words filled me with so much joy. The thought that I once was so self-critical of my actions, I still am but more so years ago, still surprises me. I used to hurt people to not hurt myself. I thought if I got too close to people, they’d always leave me. I thought I wasn’t anything special and I was replaceable and unloveable.

I was never fond of really anyone growing up except my sister. Natsu-nee-chan and I would have our ups and downs, but she was all I thought I needed… and then that one day she left, leaving me to fend for myself. I was lonely, painfully lonely. That very loneliness carved its way into me, making me feel like I deserved to suffer alone. I was meant to be alone… I was destined to fail and die alone.

Even when I gained friends back in Middle school, all I could do was push every one of them away, Haru, Makoto, Asahi… All of them… away. Slowly but surely… I purposely distanced myself. Even now I have trouble with not just locking myself in my room and crying because I think everyone deep down, hates me and just sticks around for pity points to make me happy, despite them being miserable. Really, I hate these thoughts. But they come and go. Mental issues have always been a struggle of mine and isolation is what I deem acceptable punishment. It won’t ever go away.

Hiyori though, her presence makes me feel secure. I don’t think she ever lies when she talks. Her words, coming from a place of solitary confinement, mean well. We struggled with playing solitaire all those years, we get it, we understand each others’ pain. We understand one another, we understand our hatred for being alone. Both her and I crave each others’ presence due to the immense loneliness we hate so much but struggled with for many years.

I can’t lose her, I know she can’t lose me. It’s no longer solitaire we’re playing… We’re playing a co-op game now. No need to be on our own, struggling. We have each other, and other friends too. Solitaire sucks anyways.

After I’m done brushing I spray heat resistant spray on her hair to not damage it.

“Mmm, this smells nice!” Her smile can be felt, no need to see it.

“I think you’ll look adorable with curly hair, Hiyori,” I said, trying my hardest to flirt. Did it convey?

“Meh, not as pretty as you!” Damn her, trying to flip everything around.

Her self hatred bothers me, she can be so unconfident it pisses me off. Can’t she see she’s beautiful?

“Hi-Hiyori…” I say, ready to rant my ass off.

“Hm?”

I turn her body physically so that we look at each other. She’s clearly shocked by this. I need to convey everything to her. Solitaire is over, but the cards I need to deal are being put on the table right here, right now.

“Don’t say things like that. You’re gorgeous. You’re… very pretty, smart, and I love you and I cannot let you beat yourself down like that.” My words, may not be well-rehearsed but I need to let her know that I care. And that her words against herself hurt me too.

Her eyes are wide, her lips are parted, she’s shocked. Is she processing my concerns for her? 

“I can’t let you have low self-esteem when you’re the most amazing human on this damn Earth. You’re very kind, you’re sweet, gentle and just- I-” I lost my train of thought. I can’t lie, I suck with words. I always have but damn if I don’t try to talk some sort of coherent sense into her, no one will.

“I-Iku?” Her pretty hazel eyes started to fill with sorrowful tears. Did I worry her? Is she worried about me?

We embraced… a soft embrace that felt like such blissful reassurance. Please don’t hate yourself, Hiyori. I’ll do anything to make sure you stop.

Our bodies stayed in that position for several minutes, no words dare creep from our mouths. When it was finally over she just smiled at me and simply gave thanks.

I felt my face getting hot again, I had just embarrassed myself, yet again. When am I not doing that though?

Showing such intense emotions with just as intense words makes me feel weak but it had to be done.

For if I had not said what I did, she would not learn her lesson. Probably, even so, I may have to keep telling her to stop the self-hate speech. Hopefully, it’ll stop, but it might take some time, I know… I struggle with it too. She doesn’t deserve to hate herself, not even one bit. She’s too special to me for me to allow her to talk so negatively like that. No, I cannot allow it. I must put an end to her self hatred. It has to be me, right? Only I can show her how truly great she is…

“Iku, you’re too kind.” Hiyori cupped my cheeks, pressing them in softly. 

I may regret what I’m about to say but I can’t help it, I already embarrassed myself I’ll just keep doing it… “If every time I look at the night sky, and see a falling star. I will always wish for you to be happy and to just see yourself the way I see you. Which is… I see that you’re amazing. You’re so amazing. Please, can you make that wish come true?” My face is stern, but I mean well. I’m just pained. Make a wish come true for me, Hiyori.

Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, they begin to flow tears once more. Tears raining down like shooting stars. Can I make a wish on her tears, will that suffice?

“Why do you treat me too tenderly, Iku? I really don’t deserve this treatment.” More tears.

“Because I care about you… Because I love you… Because you DO deserve this treatment.” I rest my hand on her thigh. I really cannot convey how much I care, huh? Do I suck that bad at words?

More tears… is she happy, sad, or both? I can’t tell at this point, waterfalls are streaming down her cheeks but her mouth wears a smile. A smile that plasters itself so easily on her face. She really does hide her pain with a smile.

“I just care about you Hiyori. I don’t like it when you criticize yourself.” I’m staring at my hand on her thigh, I can’t look at her dreamy face any longer. It’ll only hurt me more. “Sorry for making you cry.”

Hiyori begins to laugh, I shoot my head straight back up and she shakes it side to side. “I’m crying because I’m moved. Don’t be sorry, Iku.”

I’m dumbfounded, she’s easy to read but at the same time, she’s written in a different language. I bite my cheek and smile.

“I’m glad I didn’t hurt you.” Was all I could say before she leaned in to kiss me.

Soft. Very soft. Caring. Very caring. Emotional… very… emotional… I’m drifting away. Far away. Reality is too hard to bear this moment. All I care about is being with Hiyori, alone. No one else, nothing else… Nothing else matters right now but her… Her and I, alone. At peace. Together…

As she pulled away, I felt my soul come back. “Thanks for always knowing what to say to make me happy, Iku.” Her smile, her damn smile again… I want to know why her smile always fucks with my head.

“All I want is to make you happy, but can we just curl your damn hair.” I’m over this whole poetic nonsense. It makes me too hot and too embarrassed. She giggled and turned herself around.

I plug in the curling iron and go to work, she hums sweets songs. I’m being flung back into the air again, I’m dazed. Why does she have such an intense effect on me?

The air was full of sweet fragrance as a worked on her hair. Her humming, her damn humming continued.

As I curl her hair more and more I can’t help it, I have to break this no talking thing we have going on, “Can I say, all of that was hard for me to say. You know I don’t say embarrassing things like that to just anyone right?” She’s special… only she can see this side of me. I have to let her know just how special to me she is.

“Embarrassing? Why would you say that?” Her voice was still filled with harmony.

“I dunno. I don’t spill my feelings like that out loud to just anyone… Only you, you’re special, so you can hear it sometimes.” I lower my head as if she could see me blush anyways. “Even this is embarrassing.”

“I appreciate everything tonight, from the bottom of my heart I really do.” Hiyori’s words eased me. 

“Well… I’m almost finished curling your hair anyways.” My face is red and my body is hot, I have to objectively switch the subject now or I’ll die.

“I hope it suits me!” She giggled, with my free hand and I smack her arm.

“Stop! It will, everything suits you so stop fishing for compliments!!” My voice raised itself as I finished. I couldn’t help but yell… We just had this conversation, not even 10 minutes ago…

“You also asked if braids would suit you, Iku.“ She’s right, I said that. I’m not perfect. 

“I know what I said.“ I reply.

Hiyori laughed once more. Wow, she’s easy to please…

“Lemme go grab the mirror, wait here,” I run to the bathroom and grab my hand mirror and show her how beautiful she looks.

“Do I look good?” She fished again.

“I’ll smack you, but this time it’ll be your cute little face.” I scowl as I handed her the mirror.

“I’m kidding! But really, thank you, Iku!” She joked as she playfully cowered away from me, using the mirror as a shield. That’s right, fear me!

I tower over her and kiss her multiple times, this is a love attack. That’s right, fear me! Her laughs and pleas are so cute I can’t help but continue this charade.

Our practice has taken up all our alone time, I miss messing with her like this. She’s so cute I can’t help it. If she were edible I’d eat her up. That’s how cute she is.

“You’re so cute I’m gonna eat you up!” I exclaim. 

“What happened to not saying embarrassing things?” She laughed between words.

“The only thing embarrassing is your stupid giggles,” I reply, moving my hands to tickle her sides under her shirt. She begs for me to stop, but her being so ticklish like this is so cute so why would I?

“Please! Iku! This- Thi-This is too… Please!” She continued to laugh loudly and make pleas against my teasing.

“Gimme one good reason to stop!” I say, almost sadistically.

“I’ll do anything! A-Anything! P-Please! I-Iku!!” Her laughs are more desperate, I decide to give mercy.

“Okay,” I smile as a sit on her lap. She’s on her back, tears at the corners of her eyes. She’s blushing and clearly on cloud nine. “Only because you look so cute when you begged!”

“I wasn’t begging!” She lied.

“'I’ll do anything, anything! Please! Iku!’” I mock her words, she covers her face in embarrassment. How did she forget she JUST begged for me to stop.

“Wait,” I lean over and grab my phone, still maintaining my position of sitting on top of her while she lies so cute below me. So cute… So very cute. I needed to get a picture.

Snap. “You’re so cute and vulnerable I have to get this printed out.”

Her face turns beet red, she tries to grab my phone out of my hands but to no avail, I toss it to the side. “I have to also make it my background!” I joke, but who am I kidding. I’m being serious. It’ll be my background for a while.

I lean over her and intertwine my fingers with hers, “Hiyori, can you promise me you’ll stop hating yourself?" 

Her face is only inches from mine. Her eyes read shocked but also I doubt she’s surprised at this point.

“I mean-“ She tries to get out of this, but it will not work.

"Promise?” I say once more, harshly.

“Promise…” she smiles and looks to the side shyly. 

“Look at me, Hiyori!” I demand, she obliges…

“I promise!” Sterness in her voice as if she knew I wouldn’t accept anything less. And she’s right. I mean it. She needs to care for herself as I care for her. 

Honestly… same goes for me. I need to stop being so mean to me because she wouldn’t like that. I’ll try not to be a hypocrite, for her sake and mine.

I kiss her forehead and roll beside her, gently holding her hand in mine. “Wanna fall asleep together?” I state, looking at the ceiling.

She looks to me, I still look above me, “Of course… I miss holding you.” She tries to embrace me but I stop her.

“Wait-” I move over to go get my phone again.

“We look cute! Let’s take a picture together!” I said as her smile light up the universe. We took several photos together, actually. 

After we took the photos we made our way to brush our teeth and, of course, while we did that I had to tease her again. She’s easy to tease.

Finally making our way to my bed, we turned the lights are out and kept the curtain partially open to let in some of the moonlight. I wanted to be able to see her, I won’t admit it but I wanted her to see me too.

“We need to do this more often, Iku.” She says as I lay my head on her chest. She wraps her arms around me tight. 

“I know, I miss this… I really do.” I nuzzled into her. She laughed and made that dumb comment about how her boobs are basically my favorite pillow. Which, I won’t lie. Her chest is more comfortable than any pillow in existence. Again, I can’t agree verbally.

“I love you.” She whispers softly and rubs my back slowly, I feel the most at ease right now than I have in a very very long time.

I don’t want to admit it, at least not right now. I may tell her in the morning but right now isn’t the best time. I just want to be this close to her.

Maybe we can dream together? Maybe our dreams will connect and be a new version of heaven we haven’t yet discovered. Maybe… but I don’t think anything can beat this heaven I am experiencing at this very moment…

**Author's Note:**

> Ikuya is a male-only assigned name and Hiyori is actually more feminine so Iku being gender-neutral I decided that would work and keep Hiyori Hiyori LMAO!  
> To clarify I'm not a pro writer! I'm hasty and lazy! and typos are common! Hope you still enjoyed!  
> ~~  
> Disclaimer: Do not come at me about gender/sex swap being transphobic. You can decide if both, one, or neither are trans women, it's up to you. Make your own decisions. Nothing in this indicates them being cis OR trans... So you decide!! So please don't accuse me of bigotry, I've had enough of that before and don't mean to offend so I purposely made it this way...


End file.
